


Love you more than anything else

by BaKanda_soba



Series: Black and White aren't colors [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Daddy Kanda, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Self-Sacrifice, Softie Kanda, Teacher Allen, Teacher Kanda, mommy Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKanda_soba/pseuds/BaKanda_soba
Summary: Kanda and Allen are hero's working at the infamous U.A. high school. They are known as "Black and White," the ultimate team, able to communicate with just a glance. Content to build their new family, they could never have expected what would happen next.





	

Allen looked around surveying the damage, Kanda had already taken care of the bad guy. The man had called himself “the stronghold” due to his ability to change his body to stone. This turned out to be his undoing, as Mugen and Crown Clown were made for this; they could cut or slash anything. After all, they were part of the “innocence series". The innocence series was a line of heroes bonded to shards of innocence once they had shown compatibility through acts of valor. They had each done something that stood out to the people hidden behind the voice of the command center. Whether it be through brute strength or clever thinking, they still did something they liked.  
“Oi, moyashi, time to go. This fucker’s done.” Kanda said over his shoulder. “Fine” Allen said back. He long ago stopped correcting him, the name had become a sort of pet name. Kanda called him by it on a daily basis, but in all honesty it wasn’t that bad. They turned and left heading home after a long day of fighting, they had work tomorrow.  
Kanda slung his arm around Allen’s hips pulling him close, just like any other couple would do. Allen leaned into him with a sigh “I want to go home and just sleep for the rest of my life” he hummed. Kanda grunted in acknowledgment. “Me too moyashi, that bastard was a tough mother fucker.” Allen couldn’t argue with that “yeah, but you didn’t have to try and take him on by yourself! We're Black and White, not Black totes White around!” he pouted. Kanda had thought it funny to flip Allen onto his back during the fight, resulting in him flailing and shouting in shock. Allen was a clown, sure, but he liked to plan his acts thank you very much. Kanda laughed, he had indeed enjoyed messing with Allen, and the white was light and never held anything as petty as that against him. He could relax with Allen, and let his guard down.  
The life of a hero was not an easy one, much less for one that worked at U.A. high school; whose job is to teach the future generation of heroes. Sometimes dealing with students could be fun, and other times excruciating. Add to that AllMight was a teacher now, and the press wasn’t making it any easier on them. Allen and Kanda were usually the ones that had to deal with them, but really it was Allen using clown belt to save them from Mugen (Kanda’s katana). The students thought it was all fun and games, thinking he was just playing around trying to scare them. Oh how they were wrong! Kanda really was trying to kill them, but the students didn’t need to know that. All that mattered was that it got the job done.  
When Kanda and Allen reached the school Kanda removed his arm from Allen’s waist in favor of fixing Allen’s red ribbon that he wore around his neck that had been messed up during the battle. “Bye Moyashi, don’t forget about the mock battle demonstration today.” “How could I forget? It’s all everyone's been talking about this week. Today they're supposed to announce the match's over the intercom.” They parted ways, each heading to their respective classes.  
Allen was slightly nervous, he didn’t know who would be matched up with who, and it was all random. For all he knew he could end up going head to head with AllMight! But he wasn’t too scared, everyone was in teams of two, so he and Kanda had partnered up first thing. As long as they worked together almost nothing could stop them! (Maybe AllMight, but that’s beside the point.)  
As Allen walked into his class his students cheered, “You can do it Mr. Walker! We know you can win!!!” Smiling, he quieted the class. “All right, all right, quiet down please.” Walking to the front of the class, he pushed a button on the side of the wall opening the class’s superhero lockers. “Everyone, get into your super suit, were going to spar till they announce the mock battle roster. No actual fights, just practice, you need to be in top shape for when the Mock battle arrives!” He reached down and pulled out the suitcase containing Crown Clown. “We’re meeting Mr. Kanda’s class, we've already decided everyone’s sparring partners. Make sure to behave! If everyone listens and doesn’t cause any trouble, we’ll plan a party for tomorrow with his class. I spoke to the principle already and he okay-ed it. Make sure to say thank you next time you see him, gather at sparring court #7. Today is pretty much a free day, you are dismissed.” Waiting till everyone had filled out, he strode to the door closing it and locking up the classroom.  
Kanda walked into his class, the students already familiar with him stopped talking immediately. “Listen up, I’m only going to say this once so no talking. We’re going to meet Moyashi and his class in court #7, we have already decided on everyone’s partners so no complaining. I expect everyone to behave and listen to both of us, whoever decides to disobey either of us is getting a one way ticket to Villain retreat training.” Slamming his fist into the button he smirked “anyone who beats someone from his class gains extra credit. They also get to have a free day next Friday and can be as fucking loud as they want. I don’t give a shit, just don’t lose. If anyone snitches or injures someone on purpose, they get an automatic zero on any score I choose, got it!? Now get your asses out there and beat them!” Snagging the case that held Mugen he spoke over his shoulder, “whoever the last is out make sure you turn the lights and lock the door, leave your stuff, were coming back.” Kanda walked into the nearest changing room and quickly got ready. He loved the moyashi more than anything in this world, and he planned to marry him soon. He had the ring picked already, and it was a beautiful one. He had it custom made. The design was of crown clowns mask with a black katana crossed over the back. Their future was bright, they had a good source of income (great actually) were with each other a good portion of the day, trusted each other with their lives, and had talked about making their relationship public. He spoke to the principle already, and he gave him the okay to propose to Allen anytime he decided. The man was a saint.  
Allen walked into the spring court #7 _‘seems like we're first’_ “okay everyone, I have the roster right here” he hefted an orange manila folder. “We paired you up with someone from the opposite class, sometimes heroes can’t choose their partners, so that’s what we based this on. It’s up to the hero to protect the public, not squabble over who works with who. When Kanda gets here we’ll call out partners. There will be one pair from Kanda’s class that isn’t one from each since he has two more students than I do.” the students gathered to talk in small groups, talking amongst each other. _‘Probably wishing each other good luck, they’ll need it, Kanda probably bribed his students into beating mine. No matter, I have faith in them’_.  
Allen looked to the door just in time to see the first of Kanda’s students enter the court. “Ah, here they are.” When Kanda entered Allen walked over to him “ready for my students to kick your student’s asses Bakanda?” Allen said with a smirk, he knew this wasn’t a good idea but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to brag about his class. “Che. More like mine run laps around yours baka moyashi” Kanda turned to his class, "Walker has the roster, as he calls your name step forward and join your partner.”  
“Keiki Sada and Shunzo Hiroraka, Satoko Kananga and Kosaku Kagamada” this went on till all the students had been paired with their partners. Kanda stepped forward “each pair will spar with another pair for about twenty minutes then rotate to another pair and spare. We do this three times, this will take you an hour. After the hour is up you may have free time till the mock battle in two hours.” Kanda and Allen worked together to partner all the pairs up to create even battles.  
“Kanda, do you think if we went against AllMight or Eraser Head we could win?” Kanda grunted thinking quietly about what Allen said _‘he’s right, if we went against either of them we would be at a disadvantage, AllMight is on a whole new level of his own. We could only hope of putting up a fight. Eraser head would hinder Allen greatly if he were to target him. We would need to work and rely on each other even more than we already do, it’s going to be tough. Everyone will give it their all just like us. But none of them have the bond that I and Allen have, for crying out loud I’m going to marry him! I better trust him!’_ Allen noticed how deep in thought Kanda was _‘if Kanda is this focused then he plans to win, he has confidence and so do I. there is no reason to worry, it’s just a small tournament to show the students how a hero fights’_  
The class progressed pretty well with only one person getting injured. They had landed on their ankle wrong when they jumped to evade an attack. The girl’s powers were finicky at best. It would take her a lot of work to get it under control but she was already showing progress. Allen used clown belt to transport her to the nurse which was just down the hall. Allen didn’t know what they would do if it wasn’t for Recovery Girl. It took only a matter of seconds for the girl to be healed, she got off with a light warning but since it was an accident it wasn’t a big deal. Allen and the girl arrived just in time for the last battle to finish. The girl joined her friends to reassure them she was okay.  
Kanda looked to Allen “only about ten more minutes, get ready moyashi.” Allen nodded. The intercom crackled to life, and the principles jolly voice spoke “Alright students! Make your way to the main battle arena! It’s time for our first annual “Battle of the Teachers” to begin! Wish your teachers well! Make sure to check out the roster to see which teacher duo will battle which! Afterwards one of our teachers has a surprise for all of us! Make sure to stay to the end!” Kanda listened, fingering the ring velvet box containing the ring for Allen. It was today, today he would finally ask Allen to be his forever. Allen intertwined their fingers “let’s do this shit Bakanda”  
When they made their way to the stadium they split up with their class heading towards the podium. The teachers were meant to stand next to the principle. “Okay, is everyone here already? Here’s the roster!” the Principle pressed a button on his podium, behind him a massive board flickered to life. All the teacher matchups were shown.  
Allen’s heart dropped.  
Battle #1. Crown Clown  & Mugen vs. Eraser Head & AllMight  
“Fuck” “Moyashi”  
They had hoped to be matched up with a different team, but it made sense. Both teams were on the same level.  
“I’m looking forwards to Battle #1! This is going to be good!” Allen and Kanda stepped up. They moved to the right side of the arena, AllMight and Eraser moved to the left. They met in the middle “THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. I HOPE TO HAVE A GREAT BATTLE WITH YOU” AllMight boomed. Cheers erupted from the stands “And I you AllMight” Allen gave a dazzling smile.  
“Get ready, GO!” Allen immediately jumped out of the way, evading Erasers scarf. He landed three feet away, crouched into a defensive position. Kanda locked eyes with Allen ‘ **distract him. I got AllMight** ’ Allen nodded.  
That’s all he needed ‘ _let’s blind side him_ ’ Allen shot forward zooming past Eraser he slashed a piece of his scarf off. He couldn’t rely on Crown Clown, his only hope was to use his speed and flexibility to be his strength. Pushing of off the wall he launched himself past Eraser. Bumping into his side he shoved him to one side spinning him away from Kanda. ‘ _He can’t look at Kanda, the only way we can win is to tire them out. Once Kanda says ‘GO’ we switch, I just have to hold out till then’_ Allen slammed into Eraser knocking him to the ground. Allen activated Crown clown. He extended clown belt to momentarily bind him, what he didn’t expect was him to tangle his scarf with clown belt and erase Crown Clown. He lost his momentum and slammed into the ground so hard that he coughed up blood. ‘Damn, that wasn’t a smart move. Shit that hurts’.  
Kanda was having a lot of trouble AllMight was the #1 superhero for a reason. They matched each other punch for punch. Kanda slowly started to push him back…till a right hook got him in the gut. Kanda grunted in slight pain. They pushed each other. “GO!” Kanda shouted, Allen jumped into the air activating clown belt he swung Kanda from where he was to the opposite side of the Arena to take on Eraser. Allen flipped onto the ground just in front of AllMight. Turning to face him he straightened his stance.  
Allen inhaled a then exhaled slowly. Gripping his wrist Allen shouted **_“CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE! SWORD OF EXORCISM!”_** he pulled a massive broadsword from his arm _**“CRITICAL POINT BROKEN”**_ Crown Clowns mask descended onto his face. AllMight stepped back, Allen stepped forward. Allen moved in a blur _‘5 cuts, that’s it and we win, the sword of exorcism only lasts for so long but it freezes someone’s abilities for up to 15 minutes. Enough time to take down Erasure!_ ’ Extending clown belt he pulled himself past AllMight swinging in a wide arc. The sword passed through him, it was enough to stun him for a moment. Allen moved faster than he ever had in his life. _**“ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE!!!”**_ AllMight's arms fell to his side. _**“Kanda! Now!!!”**_

 _ **"MUGEN! FIRST ILLUSION NETHERWORLD INSECTS!"**_ Hordes of terrifying monsters flew forth. They pinned Eraser to the ground. Allen bound him with Clown belt burying him in the ground from the waist down.  
“CROWN CLOWN AND MUGEN WIN!!!” the crowd erupted into cheers. Allen deactivated Crown Clown entirely, stumbling into Kanda he slumped into his chest. “Did we really win?” Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen walking him to the podium where Recovery Girl was. “Oh, you dearies put on quite a show! Here, let me fix you right up!” Allen smiled gratefully “Thank you so much, Madam.”  
AllMight and Eraser Head walked up just behind them “GREAT BATTLE! I HAVEN’T LOST IN A LONG TIME! THAT SWORD OF YOURS IS MARVELOUS!!!” Allen Turned to AllMight “thank you, the only problem is I can only use it for five minutes at a time. If you think about it I can only use it for five minutes out of 24 hours in a day. For 23 hours and 55 minutes, it’s practically nonexistent.” Allen scratched the back of his head.  
Eraser dusted off the dirt that had managed to cling onto his clothes when he was buried “your plan all along was not for Kanda to beat AllMight but for him to tire him out while you distracted me. Then in one fell swoop, you used the sword of exorcism to immobilize AllMight, then Clown belt to bury me.” Kanda smirked, “seems you got us all figured out huh?” Aizawa gave a tired smile “as they say, Good Game”.  
The rest of the battles went on without a hitch. The last ended almost two hours later. “Now that the final battle has been won, I would like for Professor Kanda to show us his big surprise!” hopping off the stage, Kanda took the microphone from its stand. He moved over to the left so everyone could see what he was doing. He took a deep breath, ‘now or never’. “Allen Walker, I’ve thought about this a lot. I asked myself if this was a step I was ready to really commit to, but the more I thought it the more it seemed right for me to ask you.” Kanda got down on one knee pulling out the velvet box he had kept in his pocket all day. “Will you marry me, Allen Walker?”  
Allen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Kanda was proposing to him. Tears of joy streamed down his face, “Yes! Of course! I love you, Kanda!” Kanda took Allen’s hand slipping the ring on. “Then be mine” The crowd burst into applause. Allen interlocked their fingers admiring the ring, “it’s Crown Clown and Mugen, I love it” Allen placed a chaste kiss on Kanda’s cheek. “You may take the rest of the day off! Just make sure you invite me to the wedding!” Nezu said. Kanda nodded “thanks, Nezu”. Hopped onto the podium “now let’s congratulate the new couple with a round of applause!” the students and faculty cheered for Allen and Kanda. Allen turned to Kanda “I love you Yuu”


End file.
